The daughters of the big three
by Lilpoato
Summary: What if the big three had daughters? What if they wanted to test them? What if they almost die multiple times? Well that all happens. All relationships are book canon so percy and annabeth nico and will ect.
1. The start of the story

**-Button-**

Today was the last day of school. It was also the day me and my friends also got expelled. On the last day of freakin school. Besides being the day we got expelled, it was also the day we almost got murdered by an evil cheerleader. 

:FLASHBACK:

I fall to the floor with a thud. What a nice way to wake up in the morning. I groan. 

"Get up its time to go to school Button." I hear honey say above me. 

"Five...more...minutes." I say groggily.

"Get up or we're gonna be late!" Honey says.

"It's the last day does it really matter if we go." I say. 

"OF COURSE IT DOES NOW GET YOUR BUTT UP!" She yells.

I lift my head. Raven just smirks and and shrugs at me. "Fine..." I say. They leave my room finally.

I get off the great comfort of the floor and walk over to my closet. I put on a purple shirt and a pair of overalls on with some red converse. I have tan skin and sea green eyes. I put my long blonde hair into two braids. 

I walk out my room and out into the hallway. Me, honey, and, raven all live in the same building. We've all been best friends since like ever, Even though we're polar opposites. We've all never met our dads, we all have adhd and dyslexia ,and we've all been expelled from five schools in six years. This will our sixth school together. 

I grab my backpack, and walk out the front door to my apartment. I leave a note for my mom since she's asleep. My mom works the night shift at the hospital nearby ,so she's usually pretty tired early in the morning. 

I get into to the elevator as it makes its decent down to the lobby. I swear the freaking music in this elevator sucks. Who designed the music anyway? 

I get down to the lobby ,and see honey and raven downstairs just lounging on the couches. Honey has dark brown skin, long curly brown hair, and She has electric blue eyes. She's wearing jeans and a white shirt with an Periodic table joke on it. Raven has short black hair, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with red shorts and suspenders. We've all lived in New York for all our lives. (Well raven and her parents moved here from Korea when she was one ,but we're not counting that) 

raven stretch's and yawns. "Yaaay school."I say sarcastically

"Shut up B, it's the last day!" Honey

says.

"Yeah, ok can we go now?" Raven asked. 

"Oh crap we're gonna be late! C'mon let's go!" Honey says grabbing me and ravens arm. 

We run out of the lobby into the crowded New York streets to make it to school on time. I'm glad it's the last day. 

We make it to school on time and rush to our lockers. We quickly get our books and rush to our first class. 

:PRESENT TIME:

So here we are sitting in the principals office. 

"We have a zero tolerance policy for fighting girls. You're record is already bad from how many times you've been expelled. Fighting? I thought even trouble makers like you wouldn't stoop to that level." The principal says. 

"But-" we try to explain what happened to the principal but he doesn't want to hear it. 

"I want no excuses. You know the consequences of fighting but you do it anyway! I'll have to expel you right away!" He says

"But we didn-" He cuts raven off. 

"You're expelled! I'll call your parents right away to tell them. Get your things and go."

Well crap. 

This sucks because it wasn't even our fault! It was stupid Jessica! If only the principal would listen to us. 

:FLASHBACK:

So here we are, at lunch. Minding our own business just talking. Then there's Jessica. Who can't mind her own freakin business and stop being a bully for five FREAKIN SECONDS! Does she have anything better to do at lunch then pick on us?! 

So here me ,raven, and honey are talking about how the school lunch sucks (honey complains about how there's not a lot of vegetarian options in the school lunch) when Jessica comes walking over in her cheerleader uniform with that short skirt. 

"Wow didn't know you guys weren't expelled yet considering how dumb you all are." She says. We all ignore her. Everyone knows that we're all dyslexic and have adhd, but nobody really cares. Except for Jessica. Egg head Jessica. 

She doesn't stop. "Even you honey, I thought you were the smart one ,but I guess that's not true." She says. 

That makes me mad. She doesn't know crap. Not how many all nighters honey's pulled just so she could get a good grade on a test. She's the smartest out of all of us. 

"You don't know anything do you!" I say. She makes me so angry. 

"Leave us alone you jerkwad! Go back to the hole you climbed out of!" Raven yells. Now everyone is listening to us.

"Why you little-" she grabs raven by the shirt and lifts her up. 

"Stop it!" Honey yells and pushes her off raven. Now her friends have come to back her up. One of the girls try's to grab me but I elbow her in the stomach. Raven and honey are dealing with two other girls while I deal with this one. People start to close in on us while yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT." 

She grabs my braid and I scratch her face with my nails. She lets me go and she grabs her cheek. I kick her in the stomach and she falls to the ground. I look over and see that raven and honey have taken them out to. Then a teacher comes pushing through the crowd. He looks at us and then at the crumpled moaning cheerleaders on the ground and we go straight to the principals office. 

:PRESENT DAY:

"So"

"So"

"So"

"Well I guess we're expelled" raven says. 

"No shcist Sherlock." Honey says. "Six schools in six years"

"I never thought you could get expelled on the last day of school." Raven says in disbelief. 

I hold back a laugh. "Well I guess you could say-"

"NO"

"THE MORE YOU KNOW" I say while moving my hands in star motion. Honey looks like she is about to die and raven just looks disappointed. 

"That was just...no" raven says. 

I'm still laughing my butt off as we go to walk home. Today sucked. Getting expelled on the last day of school is pretty uncool. For something that wasn't even our fault. 

"Let's go this way it's a shortcut" raven says. 

She points to the ally way infront of us. A dark, dingy, ugly allyway. The one you'd see in horror movies ,that the main characters always die in. 

"Yeah okay whatever, do you have a death wish!" I say. 

"What?"

"oh I dunno it's a allyway that you'd end up dying in, like you know, A HORROR MOVIE." I say. 

"Yeah Buttons right it's a pretty creepy allyway." Honey says. 

"Well I'm going anyway" raven says. 

"Wait a minute hold up!" I say. But ravens already walking into the ally. 

"You coming!" She yells walking backwards. 

"I'm not just Going to let you walk into a ally alone!" Honey says runnning after raven. 

"HEY WAIT UP!" I ran after both of them. 

We walked through the ally, and let me tell you, it's super scary. Like horror movie scary. We all huddled closer together all pretty scared. 

"I regret all of my life decisions up to this moment." Raven says. 

"You only have yourself to blame." I say. 

"We're almost there..." Honey says. 

And then we hear demon cheerleader herself. "Well I knew I smelled demigods somewhere."

"Can't you just leave us alone already." Honey says. 

"You know I thought I smelled demigods in that horrible school of yours, but I wasn't sure until now." She says

"Demigods? What are you talking about?" I say. 

Apparently demon cheerleaders can't answer my questions or something because she doesn't say anything. Well she does do something. She suddenly turned into this gross ugly thing with huge talons and leathery Bat wings. 


	2. Cheerleaders are evil

_Honey._

"I'm not gonna say I told you so but," I say. 

"Okay Okay I get it!" Raven says

So here we are about to get killed by A cheerdemon. I wish it was the other way around though. She's a bish. 

"Okay Okay why don't we just try to you know talk to each other and settle our differences?" I say even though I want to punch her. 

She laughs. "Yeah we can talk, After I kill you!"

She says. 

Button screams. "This was a horrible idea!

I am never listening to you again raven!"

"if there even is a next time..." raven mumbles. I squeeze her arm hard. "OW OKAY I'LL STOP!"

The cheerdemon steps closer. We stop fighting and take a step back. This is not the way I want to go. Suddenly the cheerdemon rushes towards us trying to slash us with her huge talons. Button yanks me to the side, bringing raven with us. We narrowly dodge the attack. 

We dodge another attack as we try to run out of the allyway. Apparently cheerleading practice is pretty flipping great because ms. cheerdemon over here is fast as heck. She flys right in front of us. 

"You're not going anywhere!" She screems at us. 

"NOPE" Button says as we sprint as fast as we can in the other direction. But of course escape is impossible. She catches us easily. We were so close. 

Apparently raven has an idea because raven runs right up to her and punches her in the face. "Run!" Raven yells. 

Apparently the cheerdemon was so shocked that raven punched and that we didn't willingly accept our fate. That gave us enough time to escape with raven trailing behind us. 

We ran through the crowded streets, the cheerdemon fast on our trail. Apparently no one else could see this obviously very ugly cheerdemon following us, because nobody noticed. 

We ran into the park. Unfortunately I had no time to enjoy the beautiful park like I would have but, I really don't want to die today. 

"Do you have a plan that ensures our survival?" I ask

"Run and hope we don't die!" Raven says sounding out of breath. 

"Wow! Great plan!" Button says sarcastically

"Shut up! Do you have a better one!"

"Now is not the time!" I say

"Yeah we kidna have to you know LIVE!" Button says. 

"That sounds pretty great!" I say. 

I look back and the cheerdemon seems even closer than she was before. Crapshoot. 

Just while we're running I see a guy with black hair and sea green eyes like button, and a girl with grey eyes and curly blonde hair in a ponytail. They're both have on organge shirts, and the girl has what looks to be a dagger on her shorts. Maybe they could help us since the blonde girl has what looks to be a weapon. I might as well try to get their attention, they could help out somehow. 

While Button and raven are busy running for their lives, I yell out at the two people to help us. "HELP US PLEASE!" I yell in their general direction. They look over at us. I'm assuming they see the terrible situation we're in ,because they come over running.

"Well that's super convenient!" Raven says

I look behind me to see that the two people have started to fight the cheerdemon and I stop. Honey and Button stop too and look at the scene unfolding before our very eyes. 

The black haired guy dodges the cheerdemons swiping talons. He takes out a pen and uncaps it. It becomes a bronze sword. He yells "come at me bro!" At the cheerdemon. While the cheerdemon is distracted the blonde girl uses her dagger and swipes the cheerdemon straight in half. Then, the cheerdemon becomes some golden dust. The dust kinda just...floats away with the wind. 

"Wowza" button says. 

The two people walk over to us. "Hey" the black hair guy says. "I'm Percy" 

"Annabeth" The blonde girl says. 

"What just happened?" I ask. 

"Well you guys just got attacked by a fury." Annabeth says. 

"But isn't that like a Greek monster?" I ask

"Yeah it was. We'll explain everything, but right now you should come with us. More monsters will come after you and you'd be safer with us." Percy says

"But wait, why were we even being attacked in the first place?" I say. 

"Look right now there's no time to explain everything but right now all you need to know is that you're **demigods." Annabeth says.**

"Holy guacamole"


	3. Being an demigod is super fun! (Not)

•Raven•

"Holy guacamole" I say. 

Being told that you're like, half god half human or something is a pretty earth shattering experience. Learning that there's a another side of you that you never even knew about, that half of your life was kind of a lie was going to shock anybody. And that's what all of we were, shocked. Anyone would probably be shocked if they found out one of their parents was a god. So to say we were all shocked was an understatement. 

"I knew I should paid more attention in mythology class." I say. 

Percy laughs. "Yeah, I wish I had taken notes." He said. Annabeth rolled her eyes In a playful kind of way. 

So that was it. We decided it would be better for our health if we went with them. So we went with them. 

"Oh wait! we forgot to introduce ourselves." Honey said halfway through the walk. "I'm honey, that's raven, and that's button."

Percy snorted. "Is button you're real name?" Annabeth hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Owwww I'm sorry" 

"No it's not, my real name is, well you don't need to know." Button said,"I got my nickname because when I was younger I swallowed a button." She sighs. 

Me, honey, and Percy start to laugh. "Why would you swallow a button!" Percy said. 

"I dunno! I was just a weird kid."

"Was?" I say

She glared at me "I know where you sleep"

I backed off "ok, ok I'm sorry"

"You better be."

From that point forward we talked while we continue d on to wherever we were going. We walked and I saw a hill with a big tree on top of it. Honey was staring in wonder at all of the different plants and button was chatting away. 

"We're getting closer to the camp." Annabeth said. 

"Awesome we'll be there in no time!" Percy said with a lopsided grin. 

Just then I heard a noise behind us. We all turned around to see a half bull half man monster thing. 

"Haven't I killed you enough!" Percy yelled at it. 

"Me and Percy will fend him off, you guys just run to the big tree and you'll be safe." Annabeth said. She turned around and took out her dagger and Percy had out his sword. "Go!"

So then we ran. We sprinted right up that hill. But the bull man decided to come after us. 

"Run faster!" I said

Percy came up from behind the bull man and yelled at him, causing the bull man to turn his attention to Percy and giving us time to run away. We ran up to the tree and then stopped. We took some time to catch our breath. 

"That was scary" button said weezing. 

"Ya think." I say panting. 

I hear footsteps behind me. I whip my head around to see Percy and annabeth behinde us. 

"We took care of him. " annabeth says. 

"Yeah, I think it's about time we showed you guys around the camp, you'll probably find out who your

Godly parent is later, most demigods get claimed at the campfire." Percy says, "hopefully you guys end up with minor God's as your parents, trust me it's _a lot_ less dangerous." **A/N lol you thought**

"Great sounds fun" I say "almost getting killed by monsters 24/7 it's gonna be greaaaaat!"

Percy laughs, "Yeah you'll get used to it."

So Percy and annabeth give us a tour of their beautiful mistical camp for demigods who almost die on a daily basis.

It was pretty cool, we got to see all the cabins, talk to some people, y'know the usual.

In the middle of the tour we went to the big house to meet some old dude named 'Chiron' or something. I don't really know I wasn't paying any attention. Honey was freaking out over this though so it must be...something?

We went over there and there was an old guy in a wheelchair with a blanket over his lap. He was sitting on the porch of the big house. 

"Hey Chiron" Percy says with a smile. 

"Hello Percy, annabeth, who are you?" Chiron says looking at me, button, and honey expectantly. 

Honey looked like she was about to faint."uhhh I'm honey, that's raven," she said pointing to me," and that's um button."

Chiron stood up out of the wheelchair and instead of normal legs he had the bottom of a horse. 

"HOLY SCHIST!" I yell. 

Honey looks amazed, button looks confused as heck, I'm dying, it's just weird. 

We all stare at him. Annabeth looks at us and says, " he's a centaur, half horse half human."

Chiron looks at us warmly, " Percy ,annabeth show them the rest of the camp, I'll see you again at dinner." He walks away. 

"The frickidy frock just happened??" I ask. 

Percy just laughs. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The rest of the tour was pretty uneventful. The camp, called camp halfblood which I know now, is pretty cool looking. 

"Annnnd here's the stables!" Percy says while we stand outside. 

"AWESOME!" Button yells. "I flipping looovvee horses!!"

Let's not mention how she used to call herself HorseLoverTW 24/7

Anway, so we walk into magical demigod horse stablesTM. There's a crap ton of horses around and honey and button look suuuuper into it. 

"Ok why didn't you mention your horses could talk!" Button looks so exited. 

Honey looks at her skeptically. "The horses aren't talking."

"Yeah dude they are!"

Percy and annabeth exchange a look. I look over at them to see them talking. 

"You don't think..."

"No it can't be..."

"Well we can't jump to conclusions..."

"Let's wait and see..."

Okay not like that's super ominous. 

Percy and annabeth herd us out the door which abruptly stops honey and buttons argument about the talking horses. 

"Oh and Jason and hazel and Thalia came over to visit today." Annabeth says to Percy 

"Awesome!" Percy says. 

"Who're they?" Button asks. 

"Oh Jason and hazel are from the other camp, it's a camp for Roman demigods not Greek ones, and Thalia's a hunter of Artemis which means she gets to live forever! Unless she dies in battle or gets with a guy or something." Percy says

"Wait wait wait ,so there's another camp for Roman demigods!" Honey says,"wait what'll happen if we're Roman demigods?"

"Then you'll go over to the Roman camp." Annabeth says," it's a lot different than here though, and the architecture is amazing."

"Oh okay." 

**•••••••••••••••••••**

"Holy crap! It's almost dinner" Percy says. 

We rush over to where dinner is and I'm dying because of how delicious it looks. 

Annabeth introduces us to a few people. "That's nico and Will, that's Jason and that's Piper, that's Thalia who's Jason's sister and Hazel who's nicos sister."

I'm barely listening because the food looks so good. I see people getting up and scraping their food into the fire. 

"Why are you doing that?" I ask Percy. 

"I promise the foods not bad, it's an offering to the gods." Percy says. 

"After we do it can we eaaat?" Button whines. 

"Yup"

So we get up and scrape some of our food into the fire, then we sit back down. 

"Oh and the goblets can be filled with any kind of drink you want, just say want you want to drink!" Percy says. 

I look at the goblet. "Vodka" nothing happens. I look at Percy offended. "Yoooou lieeed."

Percy starts laughing and annabeth just stares at him. 

"No alcohol."

"DANGIT" 

Instead I just get iced tea with a crap ton of sugar.

During the whole meal button and honey and me are talking. Mostly about random stuff. 

Once dinner is over it's CAMPFIRE TIME!!! We all sit around the campfire and roast marshmallows. That Will dude plays a song on the guitar and we sing along. 

Then I guess something really cool happens above me, buttons, and honey's head because everyone is staring at us with their mouths agape. 

"Uhh is there something on my face?" I say. 

One random kid points to us and says, "that's the sign of hades, Poseidon, and Zeus!"


End file.
